Massie Jyllan
Massie Jyllan was a Betaziod female who was adopted and raised by the Jyllan family after being found wandering the undercity streets of Coruscant with a companion droid named Muffit, at the age of five. In addition to being a telepath, Massie was also a Force-sensitive individual. After being rescued from security forces on Coruscant, Massie was placed into hiding with Moraine Strykia-Sandoval on Coyn. History Born in 24 BBY, Massie was practically born into the growing conflict within the galaxy. Her birth parents were diplomats for the Republic and frequently traveled to Coruscant on business. In 19 BBY, following the Jedi Purge, Massie was abandoned on one of the sub levels of the galactic capital when her parents were captured and presumed executed for their possible ties to the Jedi Order. Massie was eventually discovered by the Jyllan family who took her in, adopting her as one of their own. Regardless, Massie was still a street kid that spent most of her time in the upper levels of the Hasamadhi district. Massie became an accomplished pickpocket in order to survive in the rougher streets. One day, she pursued an individual that she thought was suspicious. She managed to lift the man’s satchel off of him and fled into the back alleyways. Inside, she discovered two metallic cylinders, which she secreted away. Massie tried to settle into the normal life of a child growing up in a loving household on Coruscant. Her new family found that she was a telepath and tried desperately to keep it a secret, fearing that the Empire would suspect her of being somehow tied to the Jedi. Hunted Around her twelfth birthday, Massie experienced an episode where her telepathy went out of control and she inadvertently exposed her natural abilities. Agents of the Empire were alerted and Massie was forced to go on the run. Returning to the undercity, Massie hid from the Imperials as best as she could. The Jedi Hunters, Savacce and Raykke, were dispatched after her. They eventually tracked her into an area of Coruscant known as the Southern Underground. Fleeing, Massie ran into a trio also fleeing the Imperials, Graydon Strykia, Corana Kord, Syerra Cahl and Bryanna Kord. Corana agreed to cover their escape and Graydon was able to lead Massie, Syerra and Bryanna to safety. Once safely away from Coruscant, Massie was introduced to Marcus Morgan, captain of the Lady Jasmyne. While Graydon was in mourning over the loss of Corana, Marcus asked Massie to stay on and help him out for a while. Massie agreed and the trio set off to meet Captain Venn Kord and reunite Bryanna with him. Arriving on Bogg V, the trio accomplished their goal. Massie was also present when Marcus reunited with his son and daughter, Wyatt Morgan and CJ Morgan. Also present at the meeting were Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate, Chewbacca. After Syerra had recovered and Graydon returned to being himself, the Antrixian asked that Massie be taken to Coyn, to be placed into hiding with his aunt. On Coyn, Massie became an older sister to Aliesha Sandoval, once again, adopted into another family. Appearance & Personality Massie had dark brown hair and dark eyes, but she frequently changed her hair color to suit her taste at any given time. She would play stupid, but was far from it. Although Massie was rough around the edges from a social aspect, she was witty and loyal to those she cared about. RPG D6 Stats Type: Orphaned Force-Sensitive DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D, Dodge 4D+1, Melee Combat 4D+2, Pick Pocket 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Languages 5D+2, Streetwise 6D, Survival 5D+1, Value 5D MECHANICAL 3D Repulsorlift Operation 4D+1 PERCEPTION 5D Bargain 5D+1, Con 6D+2, Hide, Search 6D+1, Sneak 6D+1, Telepathy 7D+1 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 3D, Stamina 3D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming Repair 3D+1, Droid Repair 2D+1, First Aid 3D, Security 3D Special Skills: Perception Skills: Telepathy: Time to use: one round to several minutes. Betazoids possess a natural telepathic aptitude. Special Abilities: Telepathy: This ability is a free-action used between two Betazoids or a Very Easy difficulty with another willing telepathic species when communicating telepathically, sending thoughts in the form of words and images between them. They may pick up emotions and surface thoughts of other species or unwilling telepathic species by making a telepathy roll, opposed to the target's willpower or Perception rolls. Force Skills: Control 2D. Force Powers: Control: Concentration. Story Factors: Honesty: Their empathic/telepathic ability leads to a natural trait of complete honesty. Pacifists: Betazoids tend to be pacifistic, urging conversation and understanding over conflict. The Phase: During mid-life, Betazoid women experience a condition known as "the Phase," which quadruples their sex drives. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, ID card, Street clothes, Blaster pack, Glowrod, Sporting blaster (3D+2, 3-10/25/50, ammo:50), Vibro-shiv (STR+1D, easy). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users